The present invention relates to an electric switch of the type in which at least two fixed contact arms are connected by at least a conducting bridge, having at least one movable contact pair opposed to at least one fixed contact pair on the fixed arms. Such a switch can be specifically employed in auxiliary switch blocks assembled on electromechanical devices, such as contactors or relays, in which the smallest possible force from actuating members is required in order to actuate contact closure and/or opening while the force applied to the closing contacts must be well higher than the force required from the actuating members.
In the contemporary electromechanical devices, such as contactors, many accessory devices such as latching devices, time delaying devices, and, specifically, many contacts having auxiliary tasks, are provided, which require high forces from the actuating members.